


Worldmeld Awakening: Misty's Form Changes

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: and here are Misty's forme changeshttps://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_clothing_in_the_anime#Mistyi own nothing
Series: Worldmeld [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Kudos: 1
Collections: Worldmeld





	Worldmeld Awakening: Misty's Form Changes

Worldmeld-Awakening: Misty's Formchanges

johnnyd2

Cerulean Forme

Appearance: Misty's Original Kanto/Johto outfit

Focus: All around offense/defense. water/melee focused

Advanced Aquatic Forme

Appearance: Mistys hoenn outfit  
Focus: Polearms, Water, spell focused melee combat

Cascade Forme

Appearance: Misty's Chronicles outfit

Focus: Staves/polearms. SPear based techniques and water/ice based techniques

Wavewielder Forme

Appearance: Misty's Alola Visit outfit

Focus: Wavebending, Water based skills. Spellcasting and ranged.


End file.
